Reflections of an Angel
by AngelicDragonPuppy
Summary: The prequel to LCA, my LyonxEirika story. This is about everything that happened to Lyon before the final battle, starting with when he was thirteen and later including when he first met Eirika and Ephraim and when he first became possessed...T for horror
1. Friends

-Reflections of an Angel-

The Prince's Despair

Chapter 1

Friends

A chill wind blew through the air, making the lightly drizzling rain dance in new directions, so that no part of the mourners was left dry. A slow, sad requiem started to play, and Lyon shivered, but it was not because of the cold. Vigarde turned slightly to look down at his thirteen year old son, and squeezed his hand gently. Lyon didn't look at his father, but instead continued to gaze at the open grave as the coffin was carefully lowered into the pit. "Mother…" Knoll reassuringly put his arm around his cousin's shoulders. Father MacGregor's voice droned on as he neared the finish of the ceremonial ritual performed whenever a member of the royal family died. He finished just as the coffin struck the earth with a hollow thud. Lyon stepped forward, and dropped a single, pure white lily into the grave. His tears fell to mix with the rain water pooling on top of the ivory surface of his mother's final resting place. He turned and walked back to over to his father as the men started to shovel dirt back into the gaping hole that had so eagerly swallowed the dead body. "Knoll… please take Lyon back to the castle. I will remain here a while longer." Vigarde said hollowly. Knoll nodded and silently started walking with Lyon back towards the keep. The two trudged quietly along, the sound of their footsteps muffled by the roar of the rain. "Knoll… I've decided something." Lyon said, his eyes still fixed on the ground.

Knoll glanced worriedly at his cousin.

"Lyon…"

"I will not let this happen again... I will find ways to use my magic to help and protect people. I will make this world a better place… Will you help me?"

"Of course…"

"Cousin… thank you…"

3 Years Later

"Lyon… let me do this. You were injured by spirits only a week ago… you need to rest."

"I'll be fine, Knoll…" Lyon said as he finished drawing the necessary runes in chalk on the floor. Knoll sighed. He was sitting in his own pentacle, dressed lightly in a black tunic and pants. With the many candles scattered about the dark room, wearing robes would have been uncomfortably hot. Lyon, dressed in similar, albeit white and lilac attire, looked like a ghost in the dim light. "Cousin, you haven't been eating or sleeping nearly enough of late. You should take a break…" Knoll said pleadingly. Lyon sat back and rested his hands on his lap. "Knoll… please… don't worry about me. Every day of this research brings us closer to discovering how to use the elder magics in new ways for the good of mankind… my insignificant sacrifices are nothing compared to the importance of doing that." He said, smiling slightly. Then he started the incantation, his gentle voice rising as the power of the magic made the candle flames flicker and leap and stirred his pale purple hair. A vague, misty shape began to form in a third pentacle sketched on the floor. Lyon finished the chant, and the insubstantial form took on a solid shape, that of a little girl with flame-red hair.

She looked around, confused. Then she saw Lyon, and she drew back in alarm. He knelt, smiling kindly, and said reassuringly "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you help us...?" The girl-spirit recovered from her surprise and said condescendingly "You're going to die, you know. You all are." Lyon sighed, his shoulders slumping. Another wasted day. "You're not going to help us, are you.""...Nope."He rose to his feet and prepared to dismiss the ghost, who cried suddenly, in desperation "Please don't send me away!" Lyon blinked and looked questioningly at her. Her lip quivered. "I'm so lonely... I can't pass on to the spirit world yet, for some reason. I'm scared..." He looked at her, pity in his eyes. "Cousin, don't-" Knoll cried, jumping to his feet. It was too late, and Lyon smudged a line of the pentacle with his foot, destroying the only protection he had against the supernatural beings he summoned. The phantom stepped out of her pentacle, grinned... and leapt at Lyon. Knoll remembered all too well what had happened the last time a ghost had gotten at his friend, and scrambled forward to help him… but there was no need. The small child wrapped her arms around Lyon and fell against him. "Thank you, thank you!" She squealed delightedly. Lyon winced at the cold feel of the spirit against his skin, but grinned nonetheless. "You're welcome… you'll have to stay out of sight, though, until I can find a way to help you… can you do that?"

"Of course, Kili is a good girl!" Knoll exhaled in relief. "Lyon… you have to be more careful, or one of these days, your kindness will be the end of you…"

Lyon smiled weakly. "I know, cousin, I know…"

The Next Day

Eirika was nervous. She twisted around on her horse, a white mare, to make sure everyone was still there. Seth was at the front, and Ephraim was beside her on his black stallion… It didn't look like any of the soldiers were missing… So why this lingering feeling of uncertainty? She supposed it was because of the trip they were making, and the very thought made her fidget. What would Vigarde's son be like? What if he was a complete booby? Or even worse, what if he was mean, or an arrogant, stuck-up snob? She and her brother were going to be spending a half a year in Grado studying with the renowned Father MacGregor. If they had to spend all that time in unpleasant company… Fidget. Fidget. Fidg-

"CUT IT OOOUT!!" Ephraim howled. His horse whinnied, startled by the sudden noise, and Ephraim patted his steed's flank. "It's all right, Brokenstar. That is _such_ a cool name! Anyway, Eirika, I've_ never_ seen you so worried! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" Eirika said, blushing, although she didn't know why.

"Oooh… you're wondering if this prince is cuuute, aren't you?" Eirika stuck her tongue out at her twin. "Just because YOU'RE obsessed with the opposite sex, Ephraim, doesn't mean I am!"

"My lord, my lady... We've arrived." Seth called back over his shoulder, and the twins left off squabbling and looked around in fascination. Grado was well known for its beauty, and its capital was no exception. Flowering trees were everywhere, and small, brightly colored song birds sang joyful little tunes as they flitted through the air. The dull roar of the tide could be heard, even this far inland. Small houses made up most of the city, jostling with one another for space, but managing to look graceful and gorgeous at the same time. A few larger buildings, most noticeably a cathedral and the castle known as Grado Keep, had also forced their way in. Laughing, happy people were everywhere. "Wow… it's so pretty!" Eirika said in awe. Ephraim turned around. "Oh, yay, an armory! Weapons!! Pointy!!"

"Oh, EPHRAIM…"

"Welcome to Grado, my lord and lady!" A servant said, bowing politely. "Thank you…" Eirika said as she waved goodbye to the group that had accompanied her here, who were just now starting back towards Renais. "Prince Lyon is waiting for you in the castle's inner garden… If you would just follow me, please…" Eirika did so, while Ephraim happily ranted about the spear he was going to buy. Finally, they entered the gardens, the servant bowed again and walked away, and Eirika's breath caught in her throat at the magnificence of the scene. Cherry trees swayed gently in the wind, and crickets chirped lazily in the warm air, their calls mixing with the trill of the birds. A large water fountain, erected in the shape of an angel, sent crystal clear, brilliant aquamarine water cascading down to land in a surrounding pool, where fat koi in tints of gleaming golden could be seen swimming lazily. "It's so beautiful…" She said reverently. "I know… that's why I spend so much time here. It's the perfect place to read a book… Also, this is where my mother is buried. Father MacGregor says the spirits of the dead live on in the trees until they rise to Heaven, so that they can protect those they loved in life…" A quiet voice said from the left of them.

Eirika spun around quickly, and Ephraim looked up from the tree he'd been poking at in his boredom. A boy of their age stepped out from behind a nearby tree, a book clutched in his hand. He had pale violet hair that fell gracefully to his shoulders, and kind eyes in the same color. A golden coronet with an amethyst inset into it gleamed on his forehead. He was dressed in the purple and black robes of Grado's royalty, and wore a long tunic over his pants in the fashion often worn by mages. The tradition of doing so had been started long ago to keep over-excited young magic users from rushing out into battle and getting themselves killed, and was now a firmly set standard for aspiring users of the arcane. He blinked in surprise as his eyes met Eirika's, and her heart jerked suddenly. This stranger… there was an aura of kindness and love about him, identical to her own. She felt instantly drawn to him, as if they had some invisible bond connecting them. He flushed, and Eirika had the strange feeling that he felt the same way. Then, unable to meet her eyes any longer, he shyly looked at the ground, and Eirika also turned her head, heat rising into her cheeks.

"Oh, are you... I'm... My name is Lyon. Uh-huh. That's me... The son of the emperor. You're Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika from Renais, aren't you? I heard you were coming, and I've been waiting here all day. I've always wanted... I don't have any friends my own age... So, Prince Ephraim... Princess Eirika... What do you say? From now on, let's be friends..." Lyon looked up again, and smiled weakly. Eirika also gazed upwards, and she smiled back. "Of course…" Ephraim's head swiveled back and forth between the two for a moment, and then he laughed, shattering the emotional moment. "Yup! I have a funny feeling we're all going to be really good friends!" And with that said, he threw his arms around the two. "Group hug time!!"

"E-Ephraim! Forgive him, Lyon, he's crazy…"

"Ha ha… ha ha ha! Knoll, please, come here!"

"…Yes?" A black robed figure said, sighing, as he stepped out from the shadows of another tree.

"That's Knoll, my cousin. He doesn't talk much, but he's really nice…"

"That's okay, he can be our friend, too! And all new initiates must join the group hug!"

"…I don't really want too-" Knoll's protests were cut off as Ephraim pulled him in.

And thus did the closest friendship of the four most light-filled souls that Magvel would ever know begin…


	2. Phoenix Fire

Chapter 2

Phoenix Fire

"I think I've got it, Knoll!" Lyon announced a few days later. The twins were studying with Father MacGregor, and he had been using his free time to catch up on his own studies… The four of them, Knoll, Lyon, Eirika, and Ephraim were already very close friends. It was as if they had known each other for years, rather then days… "…Oh?" Knoll said, glancing up from the pile of ancient manuscripts he was reading. "Yes… It seems that occasionally, when a person is about to die a death that can be prevented, their soul flees their body to find help." Lyon sighed. "…Sadly, I don't know what to do about it…" Knoll murmured sympathetically. "Don't worry… I'm sure you'll figure it out." Then he raised his head and sniffed the air, and Lyon also looked about uneasily. Several of the other Royal Mages glanced upwards, also sensing that something was wrong. Although Lyon and Knoll did all of the summoning, the other shamans were still invaluable, as they would pour over old documents and find useful information for the crown prince and his cousin. "…Is something burning?"

"I don't know-Ah!" Lyon rushed to the library's window, Knoll and everyone else in the library, including the librarian herself, close behind him. A huge pillar of towering black smoke was being lazily fanned about by the ocean breezes. "A fire! Near the dock-" Without another word, the two mages teleported to the source of the turmoil, leaving behind their less talented magical companions, and a scene of mass chaos greeted them. An entire house was in flames, the blazing structure licking greedily at the air and surrounding buildings. Men were rushing to form bucket lines, because while the house was doomed, the fire couldn't be allowed to spread. Lyon's eyes widened in shock, and then he saw the most tragic thing of all. A furious man and screaming woman were being restrained from entering the house. "My baby! My baby girl! Let me go!" The mother sobbed. "Please, lady, it's too late, you'd only get yourself killed…" The man holding her back said sadly. Lyon turned, regarding the blaze for a long moment. "Oh no, you don't!" Knoll cried and lunged for his cousin, but Lyon agilely sidestepped out of the shaman's reach and sprinted inside the inferno.

Lyon coughed, putting his sleeve over his mouth so that he wouldn't breathe in the toxic smoke. Despite his watering eyes, he forced himself to look around. Timbers were hanging loosely at odd angles from the ceiling, creating a maze of charred and burning wood. He shouldered his way forward, heading for what looked like a child's bedroom. Paper drawings of rainbows and smiling animals curled up, their edges crisped and flaking. Glowing embers showered down around him as he pushed through what remained of the door, and then he heard the sound he'd been listening for… that of a small, frightened child sobbing in despair. "It's alright, I'm coming! Where are you?" Lyon called, his voice hoarse from the carbon he'd inevitably inhaled. The whimpering noise sounded again, and he pinpointed a location on the far side of the bed. He nimbly darted out of the way as a blackened plank fell to the floor, and headed towards the sound Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead, and he was profoundly thankful that he hadn't worn robes today, either. An ominous creaking sound came from the floor above him, and he knew he had to move quickly. He finally reached his destination, and saw a small girl, covered in soot, huddled on the floor. She wasn't moving. Lyon carefully picked her up, leaning protectively over her to shield her from any falling fragments, then raced towards the door as the ceiling started to give way.

"Why, oh why does he have to get himself into these situations?" Knoll groaned. If there had been any hope of saving the girl, then he would have gone with him… but this, _this_ was pointless suicide! He prepared to chase after his wayward relative. But at that moment, Lyon shot out of the doorway, smashing into Knoll and bowling him over. The two lanky teenagers landed a few feet away from the building, which, with an ear-splitting crash, collapsed upon itself. The woman who was the girl's mother gasped in sudden hope and ran towards her daughter. But then Lyon looked up, his face drawn with grief. The child had no pulse. The lady stopped, unwilling to believe the terrible truth as he shook his head in a negative gesture, tears dripping down his face and onto the small, burnt body. The woman let out a shriek of infinite anguish and fell to her knees, blubbering brokenly, as her husband roared in angry helplessness. "You were… very brave." Knoll said awkwardly, laying a hand on his cousin's thin shoulder. Lyon was about to give up, walk away, when suddenly he thought of Eirika... Then he looked up, an idea forming in his mind. "The Sacred Stone…" he breathed, almost not daring to believe it. Then he quickly whispered an incantation. A soft blue glow enveloped the girl, and the woman looked up from her hands, her eyes widening. The child's body slowly regained a normal, non-burned color, her hair returning to a pretty tint of scarlet. Her eyes flickered. The mother let out a happy screech and charged towards her offspring, but not before Lyon realized something. "Kili…?" He asked, in dawning comprehension. "Lyon friend!" The girl said, smiling in delight, and hugged him tightly.

"I… I can't believe it!" Lyon said in exaltation. Knoll grinned from underneath his cowl. "You saved her, cousin. I knew you would be able too…" Lyon smiled weakly, embarrassed by the compliment. "Yes… The power of the Sacred Stone is incredible. I hope that we can figure out how to use its magical strength more effectively soon…"

"Indeed. The spirits we summoned haven't been very helpful, have they?"

"No, unfortunately… Oh! Father…" Vigarde had just entered the gardens, frowning. He was having a heated conversation with his attendant and some of the other officials that helped keep the law throughout Grado. Knoll bit his lip. Vigarde had once been a wonderful father and uncle… but after his wife's death, he had wrapped himself up in political matters, and thus spent almost no time with his son, much less his nephew. Lyon waited patiently for a break in the conversation, and Knoll braced himself for the inevitable words that would banish his cousin's joyful mood. There was a pause in the exchange of words between the men, and Lyon spoke up. "Father! You won't believe what happened today-" Vigarde absently waved a hand at his son. "Please… Not now, Lyon. I'm busy…Ugh!" Vigarde suddenly staggered, his face contorted with agony. Lyon jumped forward, concerned. "Dad! Are you alright-" Vigarde straightened, his face pale, but without pain once again. "I told you, son, not now." Lyon's face fell, and without another word, Vigarde and the men resumed arguing as they paced towards the doorway on the further side of the garden. "Oh… okay, father…" Lyon said weakly, knowing all too well that his father couldn't hear him.


	3. Paradise

Chapter 3

Paradise

Two Months Later

"Ephraim! Lyon! Where are you two?"

"We're over here, Eirika. You'd better be quick. Ephraim says he's tired of waiting."

"Oh, please, I'm sure you could wait a few moments longer..." Eirika ran forward through the crowded streets of the city, and finally rounded a corner to find her three friends. Knoll, as usual, had his face in a book, Lyon, surprisingly, didn't, and Ephraim was waving his lance around and striking heroic poses. Everyone save Knoll was wearing swim clothes underneath a lighter outfit. "Oh, Knoll, you aren't going swimming?"

"Uh-huh…"

"That's too bad…" Eirika said, winking at Lyon, who grinned back. Knoll, while an able swimmer, wasn't overly fond of the water. Ephraim looked up from a particularly difficult stance, and nearly fell over as he lost his concentration.

"You're late! How does it take you so long to prepare for such a simple trip?"

"Rest easy, Ephraim. There's no need to be so curt with your sister. After all, a king must learn how to treat women with honor and discretion. That's what Father Macgregor says."

"Thank you, Lyon. You, unlike my dear brother, are a true gentleman." Eirika stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"As for why I'm late… I was up far too late thinking about my prayer to the temple flame last night. And I'm afraid I... I overslept..."

"Your prayer? What are you babbling about?" Ephraim said, tilting his head to one side, confused.

"Come now, you know that the flame in the cathedral has been burning since the time of darkness ended. You must know the story that the flame will answer the prayers of any pilgrim!" Lyon said, shaking his head at his friend's silliness.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Oh, Ephraim... Father MacGregor is going to scold you for neglecting your studies so." Eirika sighed. Ephraim winced and glanced about nervously, as if checking to see if aforementioned teacher might be lurking nearby.

"...Don't even joke about that. So tell us, what have you decided to pray for, Eirika?"

"I, uh... It's a secret." Eirika said, turning slightly to shield her blush from Ephraim, and more importantly, Lyon, and fiddled with her hair. _Lyon__… what would you think of me if you knew? That I had wished… for you and me… to bring peace to __this earth__… together…_ Ephraim yawned, breaking through her thoughts. "I should've known. You're so boring."

"Well, how about you, Ephraim?" Lyon asked to break the silence that followed.

"Me? Let's see... I guess I'll pray to become a stronger fighter… or for that girl over there to like me…" He said, turning around open-mouthed to stare at a particularly pretty village girl as she sauntered past with her friends. Eirika shoved him, and Lyon laughed.

"That's just like you, Ephraim."

"Just like you indeed, brother."

"... I can never tell if you're complimenting me or mocking me." Ephraim said, putting on his pouting face. Lyon smiled roguishly at Eirika, who went into a giggling fit.

"Praising you, of course! Right, Eirika?"

"Hee hee... Yes, that's right."

"And you, Lyon? What will you pray for?" Ephraim enquired. The young mage shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked at the ground.

"What? Me? Hm... I suppose all I really want is for all our people to be happy." _But that's not all I wished for__… Eirika…__ I want us to make this world a better place together…_

"...That's very, uh... That's very much like you."

"Very much so, Lyon." Eirika said, smiling.

"...Now, I'm the one who cannot tell if he's being praised or..."

"You're being praised, as always, Lyon." Eirika said passionately. Ephraim nodded, then zoned out as another girl walked by.

"What will you wish for, Knoll?" Lyon asked, turning to his disinterested cousin.

"…For more knowledge, so that I can help others more effectively." Ephraim cackled. "That's just like you, watchdog!" Watchdog was Ephraim's nickname for Knoll, regarding to his silent demeanor and the fact that he was always around to keep his younger charges out of trouble. Eirika and Lyon chuckled as well, and then Eirika asked

"Tell me, why the sudden decision to visit the temple, besides the fact that it's on the way to the beach? Did my brother do something again?"

"Now listen, you..."

"Oh no. It's now what Ephraim's done. It's what he hasn't done. He's learned nothing at all about the Sacred Stones and the temple flame, so..."

Ephraim groaned and used his hands to show angry chattering. "Father MacGregor became angry. He said "One destined to become king and rule over a nation... must know the history of his kingdom and must respect the Sacred Stones." Durr, I knew that! Ugh, he just kept ranting on… I'm supposed to be the one with teenage angst, but the way that guy talks! Ever since I came to Grado, my life has

been chastisement and castigation. Father MacGregor does not think me to be altogether too...kingly." He rolled his eyes.

"And yet General Duessel has nothing but praise for you, Ephraim. He says you've brave and true, that you've the making of a great king." Lyon announced, hoping to keep Ephraim from moaning for the rest of the day.

"A great king? I honestly have no idea what that means. Eirika should succeed the throne.

I would be happy simply taking my lance and traveling the land as a mercenary." Eirika stomped her foot angrily.

"Ephraim, that is nothing but foolish, irresponsible romanticism! Do you realize how much your words would fill Father's heart with grief?"

"Are we speaking of the same man? Our father will likely outlive us all. For now, I'm content just learning the lance from General Duessel. What about you, Lyon? Is there anything you want to do?" He said hastily, hoping to transfer his sister's attention to someone else.

"Me? Well, I... I suppose I want to become like my father."

"You were born to be the Emperor of Grado, Lyon. It suits you." Eirika said, smiling. Lyon shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not… One thing I do know from watching my father is that being emperor is hard. Every day, he answers the complains of the people, and he almost never sleeps... My father is always so very tired... I hope one day that... I hope that I can help him." Knoll snorted. "You hardly sleep, either. You're always studying how to help others..." Eirika reached out and gently took Lyon's hand, and he looked up, surprised by her action.

"Lyon... You are so honorable. You should learn from him, brother."

"...Again with your criticism! Tell me, Eirika… What say you to dressing like me and becoming king in my stead? You're so skinny, I doubt anyone would notice you're not really a man. " Ephraim said, grinning. Lyon covered his face with his free hand to mask the unmistakable sound of laughter.

"Ha ha ha... I'm not l-laughing… ha ha…"

"Ephraim!" Eirika cried. "Look what you've done, you've turned Lyon against me! Oooh, you're going to pay for that!" Ephraim waved his hands in mock horror. "Oh, please don't hurt me, sis!" Knoll smiled, carefully holding up his book to hide the happiness on his face.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Hee hee…"

"Mwhahaha!!"

After they had visited the temple, Lyon led his three friends through a clump of mixed palm and beech trees to a small, hidden beach. The ocean was a brilliant shade of blue, and sparkled invitingly under the hot late afternoon sun. "This is it… Only me and Knoll know about this place. I call it Sunset Cove…" Lyon said, turning to Eirika and Ephraim. "Oooh… how romantic!" Ephraim teased, subtly trying to nudge Eirika closer to Lyon. She glared at him, and he shrugged, then hollered happily and pulled off his shirt before beating his chest like a gorilla. Eirika more casually slipped out of her over clothes, revealing her red swim dress. Knoll plunked down in the shade and leaned against a tree, and Lyon turned towards the water. "Well, shall we?"

"Well, yah, so get out of your normal clothes!" Ephraim replied. Lyon plucked at his shirt. "Uh… these_ are_ my swim clothes."

"Aw, what, you wear a shirt when you swim?" Ephraim said, laughing.

"Um... yah..." Lyon said, putting his hands behind his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Well, you aren't allowed too. My sister's been waiting ALL DAY to see you shirtless, and now you're going to deny her?"

"I HAVE NOT, EPHRAIM!!" Eirika fumed, going scarlet with mixed embarrassment and rage.

"Uh-" Any protests Lyon might have made were cut off as Ephraim tackled him and pulled his shirt off. "There you go, Eirika! You can thank me later, I know, I'm so generous!" Despite her earlier arguing, Eirika couldn't help herself and looked up at Lyon. Although there was, not surprisingly, very little muscle, there was also virtually no fat. His chest and stomach, while thin, were beautifully formed, and quite pleasing to the eye. Eirika realized she was staring and berated herself mentally, but still didn't turn away. "I'm-I'm probably a bit of a disappointment…" Lyon said, subconsciously feeling Eirika's eyes on him, making him blush and bashfully bow his head. "No, I like what I see… I mean… err… Uh… I mean that in a…" Eirika abruptly ducked down, grabbed a handful of wet sand, and chucked it at Ephraim, then plunged into the rolling surf.

The water was pleasantly cool, and Eirika relished the feel of the damp sand between her bare toes. She heard a splashing sound, and Lyon and Ephraim were beside her, Ephraim making what he fondly believed were realistic sounding dolphin noises, and Lyon smiling at her before shooting forward over the gentle crests of the waves. "Wow… Lyon…" Eirika said, in awe of her friend's prowess. He was an excellent swimmer, graceful and fast, and she tread water and watched him for a few moments. Then he elegantly cruised up next to her. "Eirika… can you swim?" He asked, concerned. She nodded. "Sort of… There are a few ponds in Renais that I've been too. But I'm… kind of scared of the deeper water…" She admitted. He extended his hand to her, and she took it. "Don't worry… I'll watch over you." Lyon said, smiling warmly as the sunbeams shone sparkling through his lavender hair and tinted the water a deep orange. "Lyon… thank you." Eirika murmured, smiling back, and there was a moment of quiet silence as they looked at each other. Then Ephraim swam over and grabbed his sister's leg. "I AM A SHARK!! RAAAR!!" He said, grinding his teeth menacingly. She slapped him lightly and swam away, gazing down into the calm depths of the sea below her as Lyon and her brother stopped and joked with one another. Then Lyon turned to see where Eirika had floated off too. She was a few dozen yards away, letting the gentle swell and ebb of the water carry her, eyes closed as she basked in the sunlight. He grinned and was about to look away when something caught his eye, and he looked back towards her… and spotted the death-dealing nightmare speeding straight for her oblivious form.

"Eirika!!" He shouted, and Knoll's head snapped up at the sudden noise, eyes widening as he saw what Lyon already had. A shimmering black sea serpent rose above the deceptively peaceful water, its head, no thicker then its neck, sporting long, needle-like teeth and huge, luminous orb eyes, which lacked pupils. The spine was topped by a jagged crest of white, bone-like material, and glowing tendrils extended off of the clawed fins near the base of its neck. A razor sharp, blade-like tail tipped the end of its sinuous body. It must have been roughly a hundred feet long, and was about as thick around as Lyon's torso. Eirika looked up, confused, and saw the devilish being about to descend upon her. Paralyzed with shock, she was helpless to do anything but watch as the fanged mouth plunged down to devour her. "EIRIKA!!" Lyon was there in an instant, grabbing Eirika and twisting around so that he was between her and the serpent. The jaws dealt him a deep blow on the shoulder, but, meant more for trapping food then for killing it, they only pierced a few inches into his skin before the creature recoiled and readied its next weapon. "Eirika-go!" Lyon cried, gasping from the pain of the assault. He pushed her away, giving her an extra boost towards shore, and then the monster was upon him. It coiled around him, as fast as quicksilver, the leering eyes glowing with inhuman menace. Knoll dropped his book and leapt into the water, and he tore forward, frantically chanting an incantation, but knowing he was too far away for it to have any effect. Ephraim was likewise unable to close the distance in time, as he was not nearly as fast a swimmer as the two mages who had lived near water their entire life. In the manner of a constrictor, the snake-like beast began suffocating its helpless victim, tightening its coils every time Lyon exhaled, keeping him from breathing in enough air to cast his potent magic. He gulped for air, struggling desperately to free himself, but to no avail. He coughed weakly, black spots forming in his vision, his thrashings growing less violent… And then suddenly, the serpent loosened its grip. He had only a moment to see what had happened. Eirika, weaponless, had nonetheless swum forward and struck the monster with her bare hands, drawing its attention to her instead of Lyon. Without wasting a breath, he drew in the life-giving air and cast a spell. "Ffoelimis aquilo serpende!!" A huge geyser of foaming water burst into the air next to the serpent, rapidly taking on a similar shape as the creature, but the size of a full grown one. The dripping aquatic beast opened its terrible maw and screamed at its smaller mirror image, who fearfully slipped off of Lyon and sunk beneath the waves, leaving only a spray of bubbles to mark it had ever been there. Then the watery apparition followed suit, falling back into the sea in a spray of foam.

"Lyon!!" Eirika cried fearfully, slipping forward and putting an arm around the exhausted mage to keep him from going under. Ephraim and Knoll finally caught up, and they helped pull their wounded companion to shore. "Eirika… you're alright…" Lyon muttered thankfully as Knoll tenderly healed his cousin, fixing the wounds with magic. "Yes… thanks to you, Lyon. You saved me…" Eirika replied, gently stroking his hair. Lyon's arm would be alright, as long as he was careful on it for the next few days, because even healed, it would still be sore for a while. His body was badly bruised and in some places gashed from the rubbing of the serpent's sharp scales, but that, too, would mend in a short period of time. The damage slowly faded, leaving only tender new skin in its place. "Bed, as soon as we get home." Knoll said, pushing his cousin down as he tried to get up. "And God forbid, if you try to stand again, I'll sit on you if I have too." Knoll and Ephraim then prepared to carry him as Eirika knelt worriedly near her hurt friend. When they got back to the castle and set Lyon down on his bed, Knoll was only barely restrained from summoning a horde of fussing nurses to look over Lyon when he raised a hand in weak protest. "Please, cousin… I'll be okay!" Lyon said, smiling reassuringly at him. "I'm just sorry that you guys didn't get to see the sunset over the water…" Ephraim and Eirika, who were sitting on either side of him, smiled. "Don't worry… the view from here is just as nice…" Eirika said, and the four sat together in silence and through the huge, wide-opened window at the foot of Lyon's bed, watched the sun majestically sink into the golden water… Truly, this was paradise…


	4. A Brief Rest

Chapter 4

A Brief Rest

"Hey, Lyon!" Ephraim yelled two mornings later as he almost literally bounced into the small temple, Eirika walking gracefully in behind him. Wind chimes clanged against each other as the blue haired teenager brushed past them, producing a gentle rhythm of noise. "Oh, hello, Ephraim, Eirika." Lyon said, stretching, opening his eyes, and smiling at the twins. He was lying on a stone bench in a warm patch of sunlight, and had apparently been sleeping before the twins had woken him. He swung his legs over the side so that they could sit next to him. "Whatcha doing out here?" Ephraim said, looking around delightedly at all the sparkly silver wind instruments. "Hiding from Knoll. I literally had to sneak out of bed this morning. I was rather surprised to find he hadn't tied me to it!" He said, laughing. "That's why you didn't see me yesterday… He made me stay in bed all day. From the way he was talking, I got the impression he wanted to keep me in there for the rest of the week, as well. So I decided to escape. How was your lesson with Father MacGregor?" He asked, interested. Being such a bright and responsible student, the bishop had already taught him the entire curriculum for exceptional students that were eighteen, much less sixteen. So now, the clergyman only gave Lyon vague subjects that would be useful to know or interesting to him, and then allowed Lyon to explore for himself and only report back occasionally. Ephraim groaned. "Horrendous. But I did get one useful thing out of it… He told me you were studying the Sacred Stone of Grado, that you want to learn how to use its energy. How do you intend to use the Sacred Stone, Lyon? Do you really think you can tap into its power?"

Eirika giggled. Her brother sounded so mature, using all those big words. "Why are you asking, Ephraim? Are you really interested, or do you just want to make the city girls think you're smart?" She teased, and Lyon laughed. Ephraim made a grumpy face, but then gave up and grinned. "Well, maybe… But I also want to know what my friend is up too!" Lyon put his hands behind his head and watched a fat bumblebee buzz through the air, which was heavy with the scent of flowers. "Mm… My research isn't complete yet, but there's no mistaking the power the Sacred Stones contain. And the Stone of Grado seems especially responsive to my dark magic. I suppose it's because it contains both sacred and demonic properties." Eirika, who was sitting in the middle of the bench, turned quizzically towards him. "Lyon… You and Knoll use all four types of magic instead of just the elder magics, don't you? And what's the difference between dark magic and evil magic, again?" Lyon chuckled, then humbly replied "Yes, me and Knoll do use all the different forms of magic. But that means little… Most advanced mages dabble in other areas of the arcane, rather than only using the one they are the most skilled with…"

"But Knoll and you are exceptionally and equally skilled in all of them, aren't you? You're so modest, Lyon…"

Lyon blushed and turned away as Ephraim started munching on a dandelion. Eirika gave him a funny look, and he shrugged. "I'm hungry, and rabbits eat them, don't they?"

"Yes, and considering you have the mental capacity of a bunny, that does seem to make sense…"

"H-hey!! Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Of course not, brother." Eirika giggled.

"Oh… that's good."

Lyon smiled as the twins argued. It was all in good fun, of course. And even Ephraim had a serious side when it was needed… And no matter what, they were his friends, and with that, he was content. He started speaking again after watching an emerald green hummingbird with a bright scarlet throat sip at the bowls of sugar water left out to attract the mythically luck-bringing birds to the shrine. "As for the difference between dark and evil magic… That's an easy question to answer, although It'll take a while to explain. Dark, or elder, magic is feared because it is rooted in knowledge-things brought to light, ironically… while light and holy magic is based on faith, usually in God, but sometimes in other things as well… the more obscure aspects of human life. People fear dark magic because they believe it is delving into things humans should not know… But in this new age, that belief is starting to die out. Some people no longer are afraid of it because they ask 'why would God have made sentient creatures intelligent enough to discover this knowledge if He did not want them to know it?' But then again… Maybe that's because he wants us to choose for ourselves what is right and what is wrong. I believe, like many people now do, that the latter is true, but that makes the use of dark magic no different than living one's daily life-a choice between good and evil. So most people, like me, think He would want us to use much of the knowledge there is to be learned, and guide us to safety if we came to close to unveiling a secret too powerful for our mortal minds… Sorry, I'm getting off topic, aren't I? But that is the reason most people associate dark magic with evil… however, evil magic is quite different from elder magic." Eirika was listening intently. Although not a mage herself, she could understand what Lyon was saying, and the concept intrigued her. Ephraim, thoroughly bored, decided not even the affection of the local girls was worth paying attention to this speech. Instead, he relaxed, closed his eyes, and listened to the hum of the myriad small insects populating this part of Magvel.

"After the Demon King was defeated, the monsters that had flocked to him dissipated, but didn't disappear completely. A few brave souls then tracked down the creatures known as gorgons and mogalls, hoping to learn more about the unique form of sorcery they used. And they discovered that it was indeed a wicked form of magic, rooted in the demonic language. It was so corrupt, in fact, that all it could do was cause pain. If you used a demonic fire spell, for example, it would produce heat only so long as that heat was hurting someone. If you tried to use it in a non-harmful way, such as to warm yourself with a campfire or light a dark area, the magic would destroy itself rather than be beneficial to you. Water summoned to drown foes would be deadly, but if you conjured it for drinking? It would evaporate instantly. Dark magic, on the other hand, can be used to help people rather than only being an offensive weapon. Flux, for example, usually forces the particles in the air to slam at high speeds into an opponent. But if the mage who cast the spell wants too, they can instead use it to effortlessly move heavy objects, allowing houses to be built in record time, or a sinking passenger ship to be lifted to dry land. Another example is nosferatu. Nosferatu usually drains a foe's energy into whoever performed the spell. However, monks, nuns, clerics, and priests have long been using it for a different reason-to transfer energy from several healthy, willing donors to the sick or injured. All that happens to the contributor is that they feel tired for the next day or so… but despite how small the sacrifice on the donor's part, it may save the patient's life. Such uses for the elder magics are proof that-like the other three magics-dark magic is a gift from God, not the Devil."

He smiled at Eirika, and she smiled back. "What would you use the Stone's power for? I probably already know… To aid others, right?"

"Yup. If I can just press my studies a little harder... Well, I think I might be able to use it to heal my father's illness. If that works, there's no telling how many other people I can help as well."

"Lyon… Do you think this is wise? The power contained within the Stones is divine, beyond our understanding... My father tells me that they possess a power not to be trifled with lightly." Lyon sighed.

"Uh-huh... Father Macgregor is also against it. He wants me to wait until I'm older before I try experimenting with the Sacred Stone… That's why they still won't give me direct access to the Stone of Grado. For the time being, I've made do with the radiant energies surrounding it. They're nothing compared to the raw power of the stone itself, but... If I can show Father MacGregor some real progress, perhaps one day... But I… I don't want to wait. What if people die, people that could have been saved if I was allowed to research the Stone's magic more closely now, rather than later? And just because we are unable to understand their strength…There are many things in this world we do not understand. Love, for example. Can anyone truly comprehend why someone would value another being's safety more than their own life? No, such a thing baffles the mortal mind… But even though it is an enigma, so much would be lost if we didn't partake of it…Do you understand, Eirika? That is why I think we should use the Stone's power…" Eirika nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. Everything Lyon was saying made a lot of sense… "Using the Sacred Stone to study ways to use its magic for the good of mankind... And then directing the Stone's power with your own magic…" Ephraim mused, trying to sum up the gist of this intellectual conversation, which had finally pierced his lethargy. Lyon looked through the southern part of the open-sided wind temple, watching the merrily sparkling azure sea, which was only several hundred yards from where they were. The city was slightly to the left and south of the sanctuary, and the loud calls of merchants hawking their wares could be heard even from here.

"Ephraim, Eirika… What do you two think? Using the divine power of the Sacred Stones in this way... You don't think it's a very good idea, do you?" Ephraim and Eirika both vigorously shook their heads.

"I think it sounds like the right thing to do, but...It's just that I know nothing at all of magic. I would that there were some way I could help you, but I simply can't. But, Lyon, I've seen how hard you've worked to help others. I know how much you want the power to make others happy. I know these things, and because I know you, I trust your intentions." Ephraim replied, a serious look on his normally comical face. Lyon looked shyly at the ground.

"Ephraim..."

"If you hope to use the power of the Sacred Stone for good, I trust you can. I'm behind you all the way." Ephraim said, reaching over his sister and clapping his hand on Lyon's thin shoulder. Eirika lowered her head and smiled up at Lyon, who weakly grinned back.

"I agree with Ephraim entirely. You spend every night in the library, studying cures for your father's illness. The power of the Sacred Stones is too powerful to be used for personal gain. But you, Lyon... I think you'll be fine. You're the kindest person I know. " Lyon lifted his head, turning thankfully to his two friends.

"Thanks, both of you. Hearing those words from you… means a lot to me. Actually…and this hasn't been made

public yet… but I've already saved someone using the knowledge I've gleaned so far." Ephraim's mouth fell open in shock. "Really? You have?"

"Uh-huh... A while back, a fire ravaged a house in the city, and a little girl got trapped in the flames. Her burns were terrible… not even healing staves would have been able to cure her injuries. But just a sliver of the Stone's power

restored her life and healed her wounds. I saved that girl's life, Ephraim! Oh, if you could have seen the tears of joy in her mother's eyes!" Eirika's face lit up, delighted by her friend's triumph, and her joy was mirrored by the happiness in Lyon's gentle violet eyes. Ephraim applauded enthusiastically.

"You really did it, huh!? You are special, Lyon! Congratulations!"

"I heard some rumors about that… But you didn't elaborate about any such incident, so I thought it was just a stretch of the truth, that you had healed a badly burnt girl and the city people had turned it into a more exciting local legend. But I never would have guessed that you had done so much more! Good job!!" She beamed at him, her beautiful smile making his heart skip a beat, and he fervently hoped she hadn't noticed the sudden wistful longing shining in his eyes. He felt the insane urge to wrap his arms protectively around her, gently stroke her shimmering sapphire hair and softly whisper to her that he would always be there, and then to kiss her… He quickly looked away again, watching a robin bathe itself in a puddle of muddy rainwater. "Thank you… You've no idea how much you're support and encouragement helps me to succeed. Kili… the girl who got burned… and her family are staying with one of their relatives until their house is rebuilt. I took some money out of the royal treasury to pay for it… But anyway, there's still so much more to be done with the Sacred Stone. I am happy, though. To be honest, I just want to be able to help people. I want to put the ancient magics and the Sacred Stone to use for the common good... That's how I feel."

"Lyon..." Eirika said softly, and she had a sudden overwhelming desire to lean against him, feel his warm breath on her hair, press her lips gently to his… Her cheeks went a fierce scarlet, and she slapped herself on the forehead. Ephraim and Lyon turned towards her, startled by the sudden movement and accompanying loud noise. "Uh… mosquito." She said lamely.

"…And as my research moves forward, I'll be able to do much more, too. We have only the barest understanding of how the dark magic interacts with the Stone, or indeed, even how the Sacred Stone operates. All we really know is, it intensifies a person's strength, be that strength physical or mental, such as my magic… Maybe we can use it not only to heal wounds, but also to stop diseases... What if we can read the future, predict disasters, move mountains!?" Lyon said breathlessly, almost quivering with his excitement.

"Hold on, Lyon! You can't take too much on yourself all at once. What good is helping people if you sacrifice yourself to do it?" Eirika said, concerned. Lyon grinned sheepishly.

"Oh... Yes, of course. Sorry. I got carried away." Ephraim stood up, stretching languidly.

"You have a soft heart, Lyon. I bet you haven't taken any real time off at all. So this is what we're going to do. Today, we're going into the city. And you're going with us, Lyon." He announced, grinning wickedly at his befuddled friend.

"What? But, Ephraim, you've got a history report due." Lyon said as he stood up, Eirika following suit. Ephraim put his hands over his mouth in mock horror.

"Shame, shame on me! How dare I skip that most holiest of holies, writing stuffy reports for that boring old fogy? After all, what could be more precious than work?! We're taking today off. C'mon, let's go" He laughed and grabbed Lyon's arm and started pulling him towards the city, a giggling Eirika taking possession of Lyon's other hand. "Bu-But, Ephraim..." Lyon protested weakly. Eirika patted his arm reassuringly. "It's just one day, and I won't tell anyone. Won't it be fun for the three of us to spend a day in the city?"

"Ephraim, Eirika... Thanks so much. I'm lucky to have the two of you as friends…" Lyon said, a grin slowly materializing into existence on his face.

As they headed towards the city, Lyon and Eirika couldn't help glancing around nervously, obviously expecting some kind of reproof for their sneaky behavior. Ephraim snorted.

"We're royalty, for God's sake! Who's gonna stop us?!"

"…That would be me." Ephraim made a strangled gurgling noise as Knoll slipped out from behind a nearby oak tree, frowning darkly. He closed the book he'd been reading with an ominous snap. Lyon blanched. So much for escaping a week of bed rest…

"H-hi… c-cousin…"

"Lyon… You're still recovering. You know I can't allow you to work today…" The shaman's straight violet hair, which ended abruptly at his skinny shoulders, whipped about ominously with the force of the residual magic crackling angrily around the mage. For a brief second, it seemed Knoll was going to cast a sleep or paralysis inducing spell on his unfortunate cousin and then haul him back to his room, but then Eirika piped up. "He wasn't going to do any work, Knoll! We just wanted to go for a trip to the city… Please, oh please say you'll let him come with us? It won't be the same without him…"

"Yah! Uh-huh! Totally! What she said!" Ephraim said, rather desperately. "Hmm…" Knoll said, turning around to give the three anxious teenagers the impression that he was deep in thought, but really doing it so that they wouldn't see the grin spreading across his face. "I suppose I can allow it… But I'll have to accompany you to make sure he doesn't over exert himself." He replied, carefully masking the amusement on his face once more as he turned back around.

"Really…? Thank you, cousin!"

"Good man, watchdog!"

"Oh, thank you, Knoll!"

And thus was the journey into the city resumed.

Grado's capital was a pleasant mass of activity, a bustling throng of people scurrying busily over the cracked stone pavement in search of the best deals and the latest gossip and news. Vendors and stalls of all shapes, sizes, and colors crammed the street to bursting point, but gave the very air itself an aura of happiness and prosperity. Despite how hectic and cramped the crowded road was, it also had a strange feeling of serenity. The four friends were seated under the awning of a café, enjoying the cool shade after the sweltering heat of the sun-baked street, and sipping cool glasses of lemonade. Ephraim was almost literally drooling over the new spear he had bought and kept hugging it, despite Eirika's exasperated requests that he act like a sane person and stop having an affair with his weapon. Knoll had likewise treated himself to a new book, 'The Art of Alchemy,' in which he was already on page 137, despite the fact that he'd had it for only an hour and that they'd been walking up until a few minutes ago. Lyon and Eirika had yet to purchase anything, "Oooh, doesn't that tell you how to turn rocks into gold?" Ephraim said, perking up at the idea of free money. Knoll lowered the book and gave him a pitying glance. "Only advanced alchemists can perform such a spell. Alchemy includes much more than that, however. It is the practice of transfiguring various metals into different forms by altering their chemical composition…" Ephraim moaned. "Okay, okay! No more!! Big words hurt my head…" Eirika and Lyon started laughing at this, and a second later Ephraim began guffawing, even though he wasn't quite sure what was so funny.

Then they all settled back to watch the antics of the mob running around on the road, and even Knoll set down his book to watch. An old lady, her lips quivering as if though she was about to cry, tried vainly to get her cat down from a tree, and seeing this, all four companions were about to go help her when a tall man with graying purple hair plucked the feline up and handed it to the elderly woman, smiling kindly. "Oh, that's Duessel." Said Ephraim, then he fished through his pockets, pulled out a rather decrepit looking cookie, and began munching on it. "Oh, and there's Selena and Glen… They all command a different part of Grado's army, because it's so large. Duessel leads the land-based fighting forces, Glen the wyvern and wyrm riders, and Selena the mages.""Wow! Our army at home is so dinky, we only need one commander…" Ephraim said, rather wistfully. Lyon shuddered. "I'm just glad that it hasn't been used for centuries. I hope it never will be. All the soldiers are really friendly, and they keep the peace throughout Grado. It's… horrible… to think of them ever having to go fight for their lives against other humans, who have their own families and loved ones at stake as well… To know that if they fail, they get no second chances, just a bloody and violent death, alone and in agony in the midst of some chaotic battlefield…" He said, a melancholy expression on his face. Eirika shivered at his vivid description of war and subconsciously drew nearer to him. "But, after the Demon King was defeated, people changed… No longer do we have such senseless slaughter, and for that, I am grateful." His three friends all nodded in agreement.

"…But it still gives you mad awesome bragging rights!" Ephraim added with a resigned sigh.

They sat there for a few minutes in blissful relaxation. An old man with only a single tooth haggled over the price of pepper seeds with a fat and rather haughty looking merchant. A giggling young girl plucked up her courage and, at her three happily giggling friend's behests, kissed a rather bemused looking boy on the cheek. His companion sniggered until the smooched boy walloped him over the head with a wooden sword. A mother with her baby tucked firmly into a sling strapped across her back held up a watermelon in either hand, weighing them with a look of concentration on her face. A chubby street performer blew fire while his female companion danced elegantly nearby, singing a lively little tune to her watchers. His other lanky companion juggled five brightly colored red balls, bowing in between throws as he received raucous applause and was rewarded with coins from the onlookers. A young man eagerly explained to anyone who would listen just WHY they needed to buy one of his custom-made shirts. "Their dragon proof! Can't set 'em on fire!" He announced, a grin on his handsome and rather roguish face. "Heck, their so dang good, they even keep DRAGONFLIES away! Honest!!" A dragonfly, glinting like a gem in the sunlight, landed on the shirt the man was holding up. "That's a DAMSELFLY, people, really! No dragonflies here!!" The dragonfly almost looked indignant, an amazing feat for a creature with no brain and a very weirdly shaped head. Eirika stood up suddenly, pointing beyond the man with the amazing dragon-proof shirts. "Oh, look, a jewelry booth!" She said, sliding out of her chair and heading towards it, Lyon tagging along behind. "Joy, joy." Ephraim grumbled, putting his hands behind his back and resting his feet on the table.

The stall was very small, but the jewelry was magnificent. Laid out on racks in front of the owner's watchful eye, they sparkled like small stars. Lyon stood quietly behind Eirika, waiting to see what she would buy. She scanned through the rows of precious metal work, a delighted little noise escaping her lips whenever she saw a particularly exquisite piece, and then she gasped. "Oh, Lyon… Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, holding up a small heart shaped charm dangling at the end of an odd looking silver chain. She handed it to Lyon, who held it up so that it caught the light of the nearly setting sun. It was golden, with a row of small, alternating sapphires and amethysts set around the rim. A single crystal, flawlessly cut in the shape of a pearl so that it had no sides, was set in the middle. "That's really pretty, Eirika. It'll look… really good on you." _Of course, anything would look good on someone as beautiful as you…_ he added silently to himself as he handed the charm back to Eirika. The woman behind the counter nodded knowingly. "May I see it? Thank you. This is one of my favorite pieces. Look, the chain and the charm break apart…" She said, pulling at the necklace, which split into two, with half the heart dangling from each new necklace. "It's supposed to show how our hearts break when we're not with the one we love. Then you can put it back together when you meet up with the object of your affections again. I'm hoping it'll start a new fad… So, Prince, are you and you're enchanting young lovebird going to buy it?" She said, winking mischievously at Lyon, who flushed and stuttered "Uh… w-we're not…" Eirika went a shade of scarlet comparable to that of the tomatoes in the next stall over, and the lady laughed. "I-I think I'm going to buy it, anyway…" Eirika said, rather flustered. The woman nodded. "That'll be five thousand gold, please." Eirika winced, her hand closing around the small amount of money in her pocket. "I… don't have that much. Thank you, though!" Eirika said sadly, setting down the necklace. The lady shrugged her shoulders in an 'Oh well, it can't be helped' kind of way. Eirika turned around and began carefully making her way back towards her brother and Knoll. "That was really pretty, though. Maybe if I save up some money… But no, it'll be gone by then… Lyon?" She paused, looking around, but her companion was nowhere in sight. She turned back around and started heading back towards the small booth, but then she saw him heading towards her. He must have lingered there for another moment, although she didn't know why. "Like the jewelry, Lyon?" Ephraim teased, popping up behind her as Lyon caught up. He grinned. "Of course, especially this pair of pink, heart-shaped earrings, but I figured that you'd want them much more, so I didn't buy them." This joking statement made them all break out laughing as they headed back to Grado keep, as the sun emitted a final blaze of glory before it sunk beneath the calm ocean waters.


End file.
